


Jim's Horrible, No Good... Not So Very Bad Day

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Everything has gone wrong in Jim's day, everything except this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Horrible, No Good... Not So Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/profile)[**1lostone**](http://1lostone.livejournal.com/) for [](http://nutrekexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**nutrekexchange**](http://nutrekexchange.livejournal.com/). Also for a [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square: orgies and decadence. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Jim sighed as he finally exited the bridge, happy that his shift was over and that this horrible day was that much closer to an end. The day had started with a face-first encounter with the floor over three meters away from his bed that knocked the breath from him. With a groan, he’d climbed to his feet, taking note of the chaos that his quarters had turned into as the result of no gravity. More than a little annoyed, he’d begun barking questions to figure out what the hell was happening. The response had been unsatisfactory: no one knew anything.

The gravity had gone out again while he was in the shower, and once again on the way to the bridge resulting in a multitude of bruises. With the hope that some answers would have been found by the time he got to the bridge, he’d been disappointed to find none. There had been nothing wrong with the code, nothing that would indicate that something was wrong, and as it turned out, Scotty and his team had to manually go over the entire system before they’d finally found out the problem.

Jim had thought that they’d have had a moment of peace, until the sensors started screaming, and Jim had called a red alert and ordered a scan. Of course they hadn’t found a thing: no ships, no space debris, and no abnormal readings, just sensors screaming for no reason. A frazzled Scotty had been on it, but it had taken over three hours to find the problem, and in the mean time the alarms had kept sounding, keeping everyone on edge and jumpy.

Jim should have known that thinking it couldn’t get any worse was a bad idea for not minutes after the surface team had beamed down to the planet to take readings, an unexpected call from Admiral Pike had them aborting their current exploratory mission, and changing course to take part in a relations-building dignitary convention. Jim hated the pomp and blustering of such events, seeing them as a waste of time, but he did as he was ordered, changing course and already mentally preparing himself for the event despite it being days away.

Finally in front of his room, Jim keyed in the lock override command. He frowned when the computer beeped a negative at him, and entered it again. When it beeped again, Jim swore and punched the door, cursing again at the pain that traveled up his arm. Pulling open the console, he tugged out the wires, intent on manually overriding it.

Receiving a shock for his actions, Jim knew it really wasn’t his day. Fuck it. He shoved the panel back into place and decided to go bother Bones, knowing that he could talk the doctor into sharing the brandy that Jim knew Bones didn’t have hidden in his desk. He could use a drink after a night like this.

Entering the sickbay, he was annoyed to find Bones wasn’t there. It was odd because Bones was always there, and Nurse Chapel wasn’t any help in ascertaining his whereabouts. Checking the doctor’s quarters he received no answer, and with a dejected sign, he wondered what Spock was doing. Their chess games never failed to leave him relaxed.

Reaching Spock’s quarters, Jim paged Spock, but received no response. As he turned around to leave, Jim did not _yelp_ as the door slid open and a hand reached out and pulled him inside. He turned with a swing, but Spock’s hand suddenly wrapped around Jim’s wrist, stopping his fist inches away from Bones’ face, who was looking at it cross-eyed with a frown.

“Well if that’s the kind of thanks we get next time, we won’t bother.” Bones groused, though a warm smile belied the severity of the words.

“What are you---?” Jim broke off as he glanced around the room. A table was set up the old fashioned way with a fancy red table cloth and authentic candles. There were three plates filled with each of their favorite foods. “What’s all this?” Jim asked, clearly confused.

Bones looked askance at Spock. “I told you he wouldn’t remember.”

“Given that the Captain’s memory and—”

Bones cut off Spock. “Yeah, yeah. So you keep telling me. But I was obviously right.”

“Remember what?” Jim demanded, not like being out of the loop.

“Today is the commemoration of your birth,” Spock informed him as he guided Jim towards a chair.

“Or in other words, it’s your birthday,” Bones simplified as he sat to Jim’s left.

Jim mentally did the math, wondering how he’d forgotten such a thing. It’s not like it really mattered anyway.

“Just enjoy the dinner and the company,” Bones said as he dug into his fried chicken.

Jim glanced at Bones before hesitantly picking up a rib, sure that Bones was going to chastise him. However, Bones just gave him a look that said ‘don’t get used to it’, and Jim dug in, not caring about the mess he made. Once finished, he let out a content sigh.

Feeling eyes on him, Jim blushed as he raised his own to meet Spock’s, who was staring intently at him. Spock’s hand rose with a napkin and wiped the sauce off Jim’s mouth.

Dropping it, Spock pulled Jim to his feet, and he easily went. He jumped as Bones was suddenly at his back, tugging at his clothes. It didn’t take long before they were all naked, and Jim leaned forward to eagerly kiss Spock. Spock however kept it slow and easy, not giving into Jim’s advances for more, ignoring the frustrated noises that his actions drew.

Jim protested as Bones pulled him away, but quieted as he suddenly noticed the bed beside them and willingly climbed on, laying on his back.

“Turn over,” Bones ordered.

It was odd, but Jim did it, smiling as he heard the snap of a bottle opening. He jumped and hissed as cold liquid hit his shoulder blade.

“Sorry,” Bones said, sliding his hands down Jim’s side in apology.

The bed dipped on his other side, Spock knelt beside Jim, his heels tucked under his ass. Spock’s hands were suddenly on him, smoothing over the quickly warming liquid on his back, and Jim realized it wasn’t lube, but massage oil.

Jim groaned as strong hands kneaded at the tight muscles of his shoulders, hissing as they dug into a knot. The bed shifted again, and Jim fought a giggle as Bones’ suddenly grabbed onto his foot. Knowing fingers, dug into his instep and Jim melted, only rousing when a particularly tricky knot was found. When Spock and Bones reached his ass, he wiggled, suddenly aware. Oil slicked fingers spread his ass cheeks and teasingly pressed at his hole, but never entered.

Moaning in protest as the hands suddenly left him, Jim gave only the briefest struggle as strong hands turned him over, and the massage began again. Spock avoided his nipples much to Jim’s displeasure, but he quickly forgot about that as strong hands worked his body, wondering why he’d never had this done before. Jim couldn’t think of anything better after a crap day like today.

Jim hadn’t realized his orgasm was so close, but as Spock and Bones’ hands suddenly wrapped around his aching cock, it only took one quick tug before he was cumming across his chest and stomach to finally trickle over the fists surrounding him.

Panting, Jim noticed that Spock and Bones had moved to lie beside him, both still hard, and reached for them, but Spock’s hands stopped him.

Bones said, “No, this was for you. Take a nap. We’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“But—” Jim began guiltily. He had never been a selfish lover and didn’t want to begin now.

“Jim, I believe the human saying ‘know when to pick your battles’ is appropriate here. There is no hardship in this. Do not fret.”

Jim frowned and closed his eyes, sure he wasn’t going to sleep, but he was more exhausted then he realized and between one breath and the next he was asleep with his lovers surrounding him.


End file.
